Remains to be Seen
Opis Happy Tree Friends bawią się w "cukierek albo psikus", kiedy przechodzą na drugą stronę drogi, gdzie Flippy jedzie swoją ciężarówką wioząc radioaktywne odpady. Gdy Flippy zatrzymuje samochód i czeka aż wszyscy przejdą, samochód wydobywa dźwięk podobny do strzału. Flippy boi się i skacze na podłogę, ale podnosi się zmieniony. W tym stanie naciska na pedał gazu i uderza w drzewo, odpady radioaktywne są wszędzie i popełnił on samobójstwo wraz ze wszystkimi innymi obecnymi postaciami. Później, po zagrzebaniu wszystkich postaci w grobach, Lumpy (jako grabarz) wzdycha z ulgą, że jego praca jest wykonana. Następnie zauważa, że jedna z nóg Nutty'ego wystaje z grobu. Kiedy wciska ją w dół, zamiast tego wyskakuje ramie. Lumpy nadal wciskając kończyny, widzi wystającą z ziemi głowę Nutty'ego, gnijącą i moczącą się w radioaktywnej mazi, ale na pewno nie żywą. Przed nieumarłym maniakiem cukru nie może zrobić nic innego jak tylko jęczeć wystraszony, Lumpy grzebie go pod stertą ziemi, ale widzi że wszystkie postacie powstają z grobów jako zombie. Szybko łapie kosiarkę do trawy i kosi Russella, Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego i kilka Generic Tree Friends, gdy nagle zatrzymuje się. Patrzy w dół i widzi, że dwie zielone ręce trzymają kosiarkę. Flippy wychodzi z ziemi, wciąż zmieniony nawet po śmierci. Flippy skacze na Lumpy'ego i gryzie go w ramie, powodując jego odpadnięcie. Lumpy biegnie do pobliskiego składzika, krzycząc z przerażenia. Flippy wypluwa odcięte ramie Lumpy'ego, ujawniając że nie ma dolnej części ciała. Aby dogonić Lumpy'ego, rozrywa Handy'ego na pół w pasie i kradnie jego dolną część ciała za pomocą wnętrzności Handy'ego jako szelek by utrzymać dwie części razem. Lumpy rozgląda się po składziku po broń i uśmiecha się kiedy widzi łańcuchy i dmuchawę do liści. Dokonując mniej oczywistego wyboru, Lumpy wybiera dmuchawę do liści jako zamiennik jego brakującej ręki. Powiewa on powietrzem w twarz Flippy'ego, ale udaje mu się zdmuchnąć tylko kilka robaków. Będąc pod wrażeniem Flippy rzuca się na Lumpy'ego i Lumpy zamyka oczy, gotowy do pewnej śmierci. Kiedy je otwiera widzi, że otwór dmuchawy tkwi w oko Flippy'ego powodując, że jego mózg puchnie. To przyciąga uwagę innych zombie, które gromadzą się jak komandosi. Lumpy szybko zdejmuje dmuchawę do liści z ramienia i ucieka. Toothy gryzie mózg Flippy'ego, powodując gigantyczny wybuch, który zabija i ponownie pochowuje wszystkich zombie (z wyjątkiem The Mole) i wsadza nagrobki we właściwe pozycje. Lumpy z ulgą leży na wznak, z ręką wcześniej wyrwaną na piersi. Nagle ręka staje się zombie i atakuje Lumpy'ego próbując wyrwać mu serce. Lumpy'emu udaje się usunąć kończynę z piersi. Ramię wraca jednak do życia i uderza go w twarz. Przed końcem kreskówki po raz kolejny ten sam duch z papieru z przeszłych odcinków Halloween spada i lamentuje. W tle widać (jeszcze zombie) The Mole'a ślepo spacerującego po horyzoncie. Morał "Żyj i pozwól żyć!" Zgony #Russell, Lifty i Shifty i niektóre postacie giną podczas wypadku samochodu ciężarowego. Później ożywają jako zombie, ale umierają kiedy zostają rozdrobnieni przez kosiarkę Lumpy'ego. #Handy ginie w wypadku samochodu ciężarowego. Później jest reaktywowany jako zombie, ale umiera ponownie gdy Flippy rozrywa jego tułów na pół, lub gdy mózg Flippy'ego eksploduje. #Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty, Sniffles, Mime a także niektóre postacie umierają w katastrofie ciężarówki. Później ożywają jako zombie, ale umierają gdy mózg Flippy'ego eksploduje. #The Mole ginie w wypadku samochodu ciężarowego. Jest on reaktywowany jako zombie i widać go spacerującego po wybuchu. #Flippy ginie w wypadku po zmianie. Później jest reaktywowany jako zombie, ale Lumpy nadmuchuje jego mózg, który w końcu eksploduje przy pomocy ugryzienia Toothy'ego. Ciekawostki Scena, w której Lumpy zastępuje swoją odgryzioną rękę dmuchawą do liści, nawiązuje do filmu "Martwe zło 2". Główny bohater filmu (Ash Wiliams) w podobny sposób wstawia w miejsce odciętej opętanej dłoni piłę łańcuchową.Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinki halloweenowe